The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to computer networks and network nodes such as routers, switches, and end stations.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An IHS may include a router that forwards data packets between other nodes or hosts (in this disclosure, “host” and “node” are synonymous, to indicate any node of a computer network). A packet may include an IP (Internet Protocol) destination address, and the router maps the IP address to a Media Access Control (MAC) address of the next hop in the packet's path. The next hop may be the destination node or another router.
It is desirable to improve address handling in computer networks.